


Nicknames

by ahsokasnips



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Dead Sheev Palpatine, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Hair touching, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Nicknames, Order 66 Didn't Happen (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, but that's not important here, but they’re soft, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsokasnips/pseuds/ahsokasnips
Summary: Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano after the war./Anisoka, Ahsoka's 20, Anakin's 25, don’t attack me, everything is legal
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	Nicknames

"Hey Snips?"

She tangled her hand in his hair.

"Hmm?"

"Did I ever explain to you why I gave you that nickname?"

She moved away slightly and looked him in the eyes.

"Yes, you explained it the day we first met," she started, sitting on his lap. “You said that I’m 'too snippy to be a Padawan' she answered and leaned on his chest "I’m just curious why do you still call me that. Am I still snippy?" She asked feisty.

"Depends" he said in the same tone "why do you still call me 'Skyguy'?

She rolled her eyes, smirking.

"Because you’re my Skyguy"

"Well, you’re my Snips"

It got quiet. Then they both laughed.

"That was cheesy" Ahsoka commented, smiling.

"Very cheesy" Anakin smiled back and stroked her lekku gently. Ahsoka leaned into the touch "but I meant it."

She grabbed him by his neck and pulled closer to her.

"Me too" she replied softly and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write it cause I couldn’t sleep lmao  
> I love them, they are my babies, I love them both romantically and platonically and I will die on this hill, bye


End file.
